oneshots!
by aileen-chan
Summary: bunch of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Short one-shot!

Kutau!

Kukai's pov!

Me: sorry my keyboard hasn't been working and I couldn't write at all!

Kukai: so to make up shes gonna write a one shot about kutau, amuto and whatever pairing yooh say you want~

Me: I am? Wait I mean I am!

Amu: O.O weird…

Me: anyway here it is!

* * *

"Ugh! I heard there's a new girl working at the ramen shop." Nagi said bored.

"really?" I asked. I loved the ramen shop.

"yeah, and hot." Tadase pointed out.

"I guess I can go…" I said unsure.

"ha, if her dad even allows you!" Ikuto finally said.

I looked at him confused.

" the owner is her dad. And he never lets anyone talk to his daughter." He explained.

"oooh!!!" I said.

"gosh really?" he asked sarcastically.

"shut up I'm going I want some ramen anyway." I said and ran off.

"hi may I be of assistance to you?" a sweet, calm voice asked me when I entered the shop.

I looked at the girl she was so beautiful.

She had blonde pig tails. Memorizing amethyst eyes. And if I may say the body of a super model!

I smiled.

"no thank you." I said.

"yo Kukai!" the shop keeper said.

"Hey hoshina-kun!" I yelled back.

"I see you met utau my lovely daughter!" he said smiling.

"Yeah I did." I said smiling at hoshina-san. Wait well utau.

"Well come on what do you want Kukai?" hoshina-san asked.

"The usual!" I said.

"Coming right up! Oh and utau I'll bring you some too!"

"I hate how annoying my dad is." Said utau.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He always treats me like an angel!" she complained.

"Cus you are." I said in a whisper, but she smiled and said. "Thanks."

"Wel-"I was cut off by utau.

"I KNOW LETS MAKE A DEAL WHOEVER EATS THE MOST RAMEN BOWLS GETS TO TELL MY DAD HES ANNOYING!" she screamed in a whisper.

"Uh sure but I'll warn you I'm very good." I said with a smirk.

She smirked back.

"Here you are!" hoshina-kun said.

"Arigato!" I and utau said before we started eating like crazy.

Her dad sighed knowing what this meant and ordered for more to be made.

After the 15th bowl I was full!

I could tell utau was too.

But we both kept eating!

Finally after 15 more bowls of hot scorching ramen I gave up.

"HOSHINA-KUN YOUR ANNOYING!" I screamed and told utau she was paying.

I smiled and left.

I knew she was the one.

1 month later:

Every day I had been going to the ramen shop. Every day I was falling more and more in love with utau.

But I didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Hi Kukai." She greeted me.

"Yo utau!" she giggled.

"I want you to meet amu." I raised an eyebrow. And then a girl our age with good curves breast were b-wow! I was starting to sound like Ikuto! Well she had pink hair and gold eyes.

Ikuto and her make a perfect match.

I smirked.

Utau smirked.

Amu smiled.

We all had the same thoughts. Ikuto.

We started laughing.

"Utau I have to talk to you." I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"Sure." Utau and I walked to the other side where it was mostly empty.

"Utau I think I love you." I said while blushing.

Utau started to blush and blush more, and more and finally said, "Kukai I love you too!" I grinned walked up to her hugged her and just as we were about to kiss her dad came and said, "great couple! But hurry up I want my grandchildren!"

* * *

Me: it was rushed, horrible, and awesome!

Ikuto: great confidence you have there.

Me: Ikuto get out this isn't your story!

Ikuto: but I was mentioned!

Amu: I only got mentioned once!

Me: Kukai tell these dumb butss what to do!

Kukai: well if the reviews want a couple they ask for it and she makes one shots! But if only if. Lol. xD

Me: . so read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi! One review? Well I don't care! Any way this story is for well look at my reviews! lol. here yooh go nene and Cg2

Amu: so *gulp* does this mean amuto?

Ikuto:?

Me: yepp!

Ikuto: :D

Amu: :O

Me: ._.

Amu: uhhh on with the story!(:

Me: io don't own shugo chara or any music or anything! But I own bionca!

* * *

Amu's pov! (amu: why me!?!?!? Me: cuz!)

I slapped the thing on the alarm clock. It read 4:30 am.

Ah. The life of a super star!

I hate it.

Yepp. But if I want to make a living I have to do it off my voice and acting skills.

Sucks.

"MUMU-CHAN! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!" Gosh its amu not Mumu!

"Sure sure." I said getting ready.

"hai! Well hurry breakfast is ready Mumu-chan!" yeah that's my nickname.

"hai, hai." I replied.

I got into the outfit I had to wear today.

It was a dress. The top was aqua. And the bottom was red. I loved the shoes! (pic on profile!)

Blagh we were having eggs for breakfast. Not exactly something for a vegetarian!

I sighed.

"ew." I stated and left the mansion.

I heard laughing coming from the house.

I thought of throwing at rock at the window… naw they would figure out it was me.

I was walking in the park when someone screamed, "omg! Its Mumu-chan!" I sighed.

Ever since bionca called me Mumu-chan everyone has.

"It's amu." I said.

"Can you sing for us Mumu-chan!?" I heard a voice ask.

"Uh, sure." I said knowing if I didn't it would be bad for my image.

"Woohoo!" I heard. Dam it!

Uh I'll sing my favorite song.

"Ok I will sing breakaway."

(Song is breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)

_Da da da'd da da_

_Da da da'd da da_

_Da da da'd da da da da_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Da da da'd da da_

_Da da da'd da da_

_Da da da'd da da da da_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jetplane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway..._

I sighed. I saw someone with blue hair in the crowd I had attracted.

I shrugged and walked away. To my favorite restaurant. I went straight to the v.i.p room.

Sat down and ate.

Just then I heard girls squealing like mice and saw blue hair again.

Then he looked at me and we stared into each other's eyes until he came over to me. I blushed. Why was I blushing!

'yo." He said letting me hear his voice.

"hi." I said.

"Ikuto tsukiyomi." He introduced himself.

"Uh ayumi hinaro." I lied.

"The way they treat us is like we were famous or something."

I nodded and kept eating.

He got up and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smacked him and yelled, "Pervert!"

He laughed and smirked. Hugged me and then before I knew it I was on his lap.

"Sorry girls ayumi here is my girlfriend." I blushed.

I mumbled under my breath, "no I'm not."

He smirked when a girl said prove it.

"No!" I heard someone yell.

"Ok girls I'll prove it." He said lifting my head our eyes staring into each other's.

His eyes were becoming my moon and I his stars. (Get it? Moon as in midnight blue eyes? And stars as in gold. I tried!)

They were so close I could taste his breath. His sweet breath.

His lips suddenly touched mine. Too caught up in the moment decided to kiss him back.

He suddenly gripped me tighter. I touched his ear softly and he moaned in pleasure.

I blushed when I remembered they were still people here.

And I was a celebrity! Amu hinamori!

"Amu?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up to find red eyes meeting mine. Shit! Tadase! My ex.

I looked at Ikuto who was looking confused.

Shit amu!

"Uh I'm ayumi." I said.

Tadase leaned over and said, "nope its amu hinamori. And she's making out with some stranger." He said cold as ice.

"What do you want tadase?" I said coldly.

"I want you back Mumu." He had dumped me for bionca.

I saw bionca at the doorway looking at Ikuto. I saw Ikuto looking at me.

"I'm sorry tadase but no." I said coldly once again.

"Bu-." tadase was cut off by Ikuto who said, "No buts she wants you out and I see you stole my girlfriend." He said with poison and looking at bionca.

I almost smiled.

But saw bionca heading our way. I glared my infamous glare at her. She stopped. I stood up.

"Fuck off! Both of you." I said with poison in my voice. I had never used such bad language at home. I had no real friends either.

Tadase and bionca stared at me shocked.

I grabbed Ikutos hand and left the restaurant. Tomorrows headline amu is seen kissing stranger then makes a ruckus.

"You know you could've told me you were amu and I wouldn't have kissed you." Ikuto said.

"I don't want to be known as Mumu or amu-chan I just want to be known as amu." I sighed.

I looked at Ikuto. I never believed in love at first sight but when I'm with him I blush and my heart fly's away.

I started to leave and felt an awful pain in my heart when I said, "goodbye." I wanted to turn back.

But I knew I couldn't.

Instead I heard Ikuto say, "Amu. Amu my heart hurts." I started crying.

I ran into his arms and the pain was gone.

"Amu I love you, I just met you but my heart flutters and it hurts when you leave."

I looked into his eyes.

Smiled and said, "Ikuto even though I just met you as well I feel so close to you. I never want to leave. I never want to linger. I want to be in your arms. And forever be together." It was the perfect moment.

"CUT!" the director yelled, "more passion amu! And Ikuto stop dazing off."

Oh yeah did I forget to mention this was a movie?

Amu and Ikutos pov:

But I really do love him/her.

* * *

Me: rolf! I like the ending!

Amu: *laughing like CRAZY* OOH YOU GOT ME THERE!

Ikuto: this is kinda funny.

Me: read review and request!


	3. Chapter 3

ME: :O I got so many reviews! I happy! So I decided I would start working on the stories to day!

Rima: as you know the order they come in the order she does the stories.

Me: so rimahiko is up next!

Nagi: huh?

Me: yepp enjoy!

* * *

Nagi's pov:

I looked at rima. She was short with long blond curly hair. Her eyes were a brownish goldish color.

I remember when I first met the stubborn girl.

I smiled.

"hey rima." I said as she came into view.

She blushed and said, "hello minna!"

Oh well! I tried.

"rima we have to split up into groups of two. You see we will be looking for something hidden in the school. I guess." Amu said.

I smiled.

"ok. Let's see theirs amu, me, nagi, rima, yaya, and since amu invited Ikuto, he will be joining us shortly." Tadase said slightly annoyed.

"yaya wants to make the pairs!" yaya said.

"but yaya if you do you'll put us according to our love life!" amu complained.

Yaya smiled but was writing names down.

She showed us the teams.

_Teams!_

_amuXikuto_

_rimaXnagi_

_yayaXtadase (: enjoy!_

_Yaya!  
_We all looked up at the words enjoy before we saw yaya and tadase leaving.

"Boo!" we all jumped and saw Ikuto behind us.

"Let's go strawberry!" Ikuto told amu.

She nodded and the couple left.

Now it was just me and rima.

It would be a long day.

Rima's pov:  
I saw the list and knew I was doomed!

10 minutes later:

"Ugh nadeshiko- oops I mean nagihiko I'm tired!" I said teasing nagi.

"uhh." Nagi said looking around to see if anyone heard. I giggled.

He looked at me surprised.

We stayed looking at each other's eyes for a few minutes before someone cleared there throat. I realized we had been centimeters away from our lips touching.

I turned to see who could have ruined a perfect moment.

"Ah! Young love!" Kukai said holding utau's hand.

Utau laughed and said, "anyway where's Ikuto?"

"With amu somewhere in the school." Nagi said.

"Ugh ok bye." They ran off.

I looked at the ground. Now what.

"Uhmm rima I think we should get going." Nagi finally said.

"yeah." I said while walking.

About 30 minutes later we realized it was late. And we had barely begun!

We went back to the royal garden where we found a note.

_You guys took too long!_

_So we left! _

_Ja ne!_

_From…_

_Amu, Ikuto, tadase, yaya, utau, Kukai!_

_Lol. Bye! _

I was ripping the note up in seconds! I had told my parents my friends were dropping me off!

"Rima calm down I'll take you home!" nagi said trying to calm me down.

"Thank you nadeshiko I mean nagi." I said.

"Sure let's go."

As we were walking I tripped and fell on nagi. I blushed and tried to get up but nagi hugged me closer.

"Uh nagi." I said.

"Rima I'm sorry I can't let you go." He said then kissed me.

I as to wrapped up in the kiss to notice 6 pairs of eyes looking at us.

"I love you rima."

I love you too nagi." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled me closer and there we were on the streets kissing. I pressed him closer and tangled my hand in his hair. He moaned.

He started demanding entrance with his tongue. We were fighting with our tongues for a couple of minutes before I won and pinned it down.

I started laughing and broke the kiss.

"Rima go out with me?" nagi asked.

"I would love to nagi." I said

"YAY!!!!" I heard the other- THE OTHERS!!!!

"What ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!!!" I yelled.

"My plan worked!!" yaya sang happily.

I saw utau, Kukai, amu, Ikuto, tadase, and yaya. I smiled at my friends.

"thanks yaya."

I and nagi looked at each other.

"I love you!" we both said at the same time.

And we meant it.

* * *

Me: like it?

Amu; I wasn't mentioned a lot!

Ikuto: she said we were a couple.

Nagi: I love this story!

Rima: same here.

Me: well I have other stories coming up! So read review and request!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: O.O Ikuto is threatening me!!  
*in my dream!*

"oh thank you!!" I said

"I lo-."

"HURRY UP AND UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORIES!!!" Ikuto interrupted!

*end of dreams*

And that's just one example…

Ikuto: heehee

Amu: O.O woah…

Me: I know!!! I didn't even hear what my mystery man was going to say!!!

Amu: anyway this is a kutau one-shot….

Me: I dnt own any songs!!! Or sc!!

* * *

Utau's pov:

I had to sing a song for my upcoming movie.

I didn't really feel like it.

I was way too tired. My dad pressures me.

My mom is dying.

My boyfriend dumped me.

I'm miserable.

I only have my #1 rival.

Kukai Souma.

Ugh.

I prepared to sing in front of my concert today.

Thousands of people waiting for hoshina utau.

For a disappointment.

I went outside in green skinny jeans purple boots, and a purple plaid shirt.

I started singing one of my old favorite songs that I always sang to my best friend before she died.

( song is the climb by miley cyrus.)

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"  
_

that's how I always felt.

_  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

I felt lost.  
_  
But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

I had to keep my head held high.__

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

I never wanted to lose but at times one has to lose to figure out how to win.__

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

It doesn't matter how fast. The only thing that matters is the experiences you go through.__

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking  


I'm not going to give up on this life._  
_

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_

I have to let go of the past and only remember the good times.__

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on  


I have to try harder.

_  
'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

They are no shortcuts to life. If you want something you have to obtain it. And don't let it go.__

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  


The experiences Kukai taught me. The good times. The fun times. The sad times. The akward times. They were all good.

_  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
_

No matter how I look at it I lost.

_  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  
_

Through the time of my depression, Kukai was with me.

_  
Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

And now I am truly sure that I love him.

Even though I would never admit the fact that I was in love with him.

"Yo!" Kukai screamed putting me out of my day dreams.

I heard the crowd burst in applauds.

I sang with so much emotion I was crying.

The song wasn't about me anymore, it was about him.

"hi." I said sad.

He grinned and grabbed a mike.

"Hoshina utau! You have been my best friend through the last couple of years. Every day I trusted you more and more. So now I want to ask you something," he paused and then continued, "well utau, I fell in love with you and. Wanted to see if you would become my girlfriend?" he said with a grin.

I smiled.

"Kukai I would love to." I said in a whisper.

Kukai hugged me and said.

"yYou may now kiss the women." I smiled and he grinned.

Our lips came closer.

The fact that I fell in love with him was a rare one.

Our lips touched and danced.

I smiled.

I was finally happy.

I was in love.

I had once again someone to be with.

My life might just start to become better again.

My fans stayed with me during my worst days, months, and even years.

I never noticed all the good things I had in life.

Not until I met Kukai.

* * *

Me: likey?

Utau: O.U

Kukai: that means you fool!

Me: :D you liked it!!! Any way well I will update sooner and have you seen alice in wonderland? I fell in love with the mad hatter!!! R&R

:D


End file.
